callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Points (Zombies)
Points are the currency used in Zombies. Points are on all of the maps and are awarded for shooting/killing Zombies, boarding up windows, reviving a downed teammate and successfully hacking some things. Points are spent on a variety of things, including buying new weapons, Perk-a-Colas and opening doors/clearing debris. Zombies Ways to earn points Points are gained by doing the following: Note tha *Lethal melee: 130 points *Repair a barrier/window: 10 points per board/segment of wall, (most) windows maximum 60 points (6 boards) each **The number of points is capped at 40. This increases by 50 every round to a maximum of 490. **Hacking a window gives 100 points, but only for the first 2 times. *Collect a Carpenter power-up: 200 points to all non-downed players. *Collect a Nuke power-up: 400 points to all non-downed players. *Go prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine: 50 points (World at War) or 25 points (Black Ops) Note: This is only on Der Riese, and this can only happen once per machine. *Anger George A. Romero: 10 *Kill a Zombie Monkey: If killed before it attacks, 500. If killed after it attacks, 10. *Kill a Napalm Zombie: 500 points *Kill a Shrieker Zombie: 500 points *Hack an Excavator: 1000 points *Hack the Pack-a-Punch Machine: 1000 points once per game Point costs Points are lost by doing the following: *Buy a weapon off the wall: 200, 250, 500, 600, 1000, 1200, 1500, 1800, 2500, 3000 or 6000. **Buying ammo for each weapon is half of that weapon's original price, with the exception of Scoped Kar98k where ammo is 380. **Buying ammo for the upgraded version of the weapon: 4500 *Open a door/clear debris: 750, 1000, or 1250 points. **Hacking costs 200 points but takes 32.7 seconds *Get downed: Varies depending on current points (see below for more) *Use the Mystery Box: 950 points (10 if a Fire Sale is active) *Use the Pack-a-Punch Machine: 5000 points (1000 if a Bonfire Sale is active) *Use an Electro-Shock Defense: 1000 points *Use the Flogger: 750 points *Use an Automatic turret: 1500 points *Use the MDT on Der Riese: 1500 points *Buy Juggernog: 2500 points *Buy Speed Cola: 3000 points *Buy Double Tap Root Beer: 2000 points *Buy Quick Revive: 1500 points (500 if solo except in World at War) *Buy PhD Flopper: 2000 points *Buy Stamin-Up: 2000 points *Buy Deadshot Daiquiri 1500 points *Buy Mule Kick: 4000 points *Hack another player: 500 points, but transfers them to the hacked player *Hack the mystery box location: 1200; allows the player to buy the box at any location (once per location). *Hack the weapon in a mystery box: 600; re-rolls the mystery box. If used a second consecutive time, the hacker re-gains 950 points and the weapon will be up for grabs for any player (including the hacker). *Hack weapon on wall: 3000 points; switches the prices of ammo and upgraded ammo (e.g. M16 will still cost 1200 points, however ammo now costs 4500 points and upgraded ammo costs 600 points). *Hack a power-up: 5000 points; turns it into Max Ammo. If a Max Ammo was hacked, it becomes a Fire Sale. Point gain modifiers *Double Points: Multiplies all point gains by 2 (does not affect Nuke and Carpenter in World at War) *Insta-Kill: 110 points per kill, 130 points per knife kill (in World at War only if the knife would have killed the zombie without Insta-Kill) Point cost modifiers *Fire Sale: Reduces Mystery Box cost to 10. Also spawns the Mystery Box in all locations *Bonfire Sale: ("Five" only) Reduces Pack-a-Punch Machine cost to 1000. All teleporters lead to Pack-a-Punch room. Point counters The amount of points the players have is shown at the bottom right of the screen. The player's points are enlarged to distinguish their points from their teammates' (in World at War). All players' point counters are shown in a color that represents what character they play as, except on Moon, where they are randomized. *White: Tank Dempsey, John F. Kennedy, Sarah Michelle Gellar *Blue: Nikolai Belinski, Robert McNamara, Robert Englund *Yellow: Takeo Masaki, Richard Nixon, Danny Trejo *Green: Edward Richtofen, Fidel Castro, Michael Rooker Revive points *Players lose 5% of their own points for being downed. *Another player will gain the 5% from the other player upon reviving. *If a player is left to die, all other players lose 10% of their points respectively. Category:Zombies Mode